


Game of Lord Voldemort

by Barbas



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, I will ad tags as I go along, Magic, Reincarnation, Voldemort is basically going to raise hell in Westeros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbas/pseuds/Barbas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort refuse to die and pushes the soul of Tommen Baratheon out of the way. Reborn as a prince he is more determined than ever to take over the world. Lets see how it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Voldemort is not going to be a noce person in this fanfic, just saying. But I thought it would be fun anyway. He will be a little op, but hey! He is the most powerful wizard ever so I don't care! XD  
> Enjoy!

No no no no! I refuse! Voldemort was furious, he refused to die! He couldn’t believe the Potter boy had defeted him! Him! The most powerful wizard of all time! And now he was dead… NO! I will not die! Voldemort felt his soul being sucked towards the darkness that was death. He looked around in the darkness, looking for anything that he could hold onto. 

A light! Several actually. Voldemort was still being sucked towards the darkness but he summoned all of his will, all of his power and tried to move towards the light. The lights seemed to move closer, and closer, and finally! Voldemort grabbed the light trying to figure out what it was.  
It felt new, innocent… could it be a new life? Could this be the soul of someone whom was about to be born? Perfect. Voldemort looked around again and tried to find a soul that was just about to be born. There! It was a soul moving towards some kind of portal. Voldemort quickly moved towards the soul and grabbed it forcefully and threw it out of the way, then he entered the portal himself. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Cersei was exhausted, her baby had not been easy to birth. At some point it had felt as if the baby had died and then came back to life, she didn’t know how she could have felt it but she had. 

“Where is the baby?” She asked the maids that had helped her. 

“It’s a beautiful baby boy my queen”, one of them said as she handed the baby to her. Cersei looked at her baby and stared in shook. The baby had pitch black hair, how could it be? It looked nothing like her or Jaime. It couldn’t be Roberts! It just couldn’t! The baby started wailing and she brought him to her chest. 

“He is beautiful my queen”

“Should I call for the king?”

“No not yet”, Cersei whispered. She couldn’t help but to love her child but she didn’t like that it was Roberts. 

“Hey there little one, I’m your mother”, she whispered. She didn’t know it then but if she had known she would have killed that baby right there and then. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort tried to look around but his eyes wasn’t working. Stupid baby eyes! He hissed to himself. Well at least he was alive, if only his senses would start to work properly. Had he heard that right? Was the woman that held him a queen? Well wouldn’t that be just excellent? He wouldn’t even have to try to become a king.  
Voldemort knew he had some boring years ahead of him but decided to try to make the most of the time. Like learning of this new place and revise what he already knew. Voldemort tried to feel his magic, yes it was there. Pulsing inside him. Excellent. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Cersei first noted there was something wrong with Tommen when he was two and he was found reading a book of the history of Westeros. At first she thought he was just looking at the pages but then she noted his eyes moving along the lines and him turning the page regularly. Then she was happy, thinking her sweet little boy was gifted, she didn’t know then but if she had she would have thrown him of one of the towers.


	2. Playroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support! I feel no pressure at all ;)   
> This is kind of chapter one, the previous was more of a prequal kind of thing.

Stupid child body! Stupid magic! Stupid muggles! Voldemort punched his pillow, which in turn made him more frustrated. He should be able to incinerate that pillow, turn it to ashes. But he couldn’t. His five year old body’s magic was hard to control, he knew it would mature by the time he was eleven but the waiting was agony. Five years and he still couldn’t accomplish anything, his muggle of a family didn’t help. 

Oh how he loathed being raised yet again by muggles, but at least this time around he was part of a royal family. How it annoyed him to be the second born son. Not that he thought it would be too hard to get rid of his “brother” but still.

Voldemort sighed and laid back in his fluffy bed. He had a family, it was an interesting experience. If only they would stop treating him like a stupid child we might have allowed himself to enjoy it just a little. But he was pretty sure Jaime hated him, sometime his mother hated him to… He would find out why eventually. 

His father was a hopeless drunk but it played well with Voldemorts plans. It would easy to kill of the oaf and take the throne. He liked the iron throne, it was intimidating and it was forged by dragons. A magical creature. Magic was not in abundance in this world. 

On one side Voldemort thought this good, he was easily the most powerful creature in this world. But on the other hand, so many useful potions was lost to him and he still hadn’t figured out how to make a wand without a unicorn, dragon or a fenix. I should get a snake and magically infuse it like I did with Nagini…, Voldemort thought to himself.

He sat up quickly with a dangerous smile. Or… I can try something new…, He smirked and laid back down. He hoped it would work. He closed his eyes and started working on his occlumency shields. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort knocked on his father’s door and waited patiently. 

“Enter”, came the answerer after a while. Voldemort entered the room, Robert was in bed with some women. He already had some wine splatted on his shirt even if it was so early in the morning. 

“Tommen, what do you want?” Robert asked and sat up a little straighter. 

“Good morning father”, Voldemort said and smiled at him. He walked up to the bed, smiling shyly at the woman on the bed. They cooed and smiled at him. Robert seemed to get a little uncomfortable by his sons presences. 

“I didn’t mean to disturb you father but I was just wondering about one of the rooms on the west side of the castle. The one that is a training center during the winter”, Voldemort said and started playing with the hem of his shirt earning some more cooes from the women.

“What about it?” Robert asked, he wished his son would go as soon as possible. Cersei would probably yell at him for letting Tommen see his whores. 

“I was wondering if I could use it as a playroom…? Since it is not winter”, Voldemort looked up from under his bangs and blinked sweetly. 

“Um… sure son. Now be on your way”, Roberts dismissed him. Voldemort beamed at him. 

“Oh thank you father!” He shrieked and clapped his hands in excitement. He then skipped out of the room. As soon as the door closed Voldemort made a gag noise before his smile turned more sinister. 

“Step one complete”, he chuckled and walked toward his new “playroom”. When he got there he brought out his knife and started to carve runes on the door. They would keep the muggles away and also alert him if someone entered the room. When the last rune was done he slit his palm and smeared his blood over the runes. The runes glowed softly for a second and the blood was absorbed into the ward. 

Voldemort entered his new “playroom” and looked around. It was quite dark and he could only make out some of the weapons and armor scattered around. Torches, Voldemort thought and closed the door again. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

For a couple of days Voldemort prepared the room and cleaned out trash and made sure it was properly lit. Then he started to gather the material he would need for his ritual. Candles, chalk and an egg was easy but the toad. Voldemort knew he would never be aloud outside the upper ring let alone outside the city walls. 

He didn’t like having to ask someone to get him a toad, people would wonder why he wanted a toad and Voldemort was not about to answerer that question. After much though he decided to ask a stable boy. 

“You there”, he said and pointed at the boy sweeping the stables. The boy looked about twelve and had just started working in the stables. The boy looked up.

“Me?” He asked. 

“Yes you”, Voldemort tried to conceal his irritation. Oh how he missed having a wand to curse people with. The boy walked up to him, glancing nervously from side to side. 

“What’s your name?” Voldemort asked.

“I’m Aldo”, the boy didn’t seem to have much manners but Voldemort let it slide. 

“Greeting Aldo my name is Prince Tommen Baratheon”, Voldemort said and gave Aldo a small smile.   
“I have an important mission for you”

“Uhu”, the boys manners would surly kill him one day. Voldemort swallowed back his annoyance and cursed his child body. No one was taking him seriously, not even this simpleton. 

“I need you to fetch me a toad from the woods”, Voldemort continued in a formal tone.  
“If you do I will give you ten gold dragons”, this seemed to light the Aldo’s interest. 

“Really?”

“Yes, I will give you three now and the rest when you give me the toad”, Voldemort said and handed Aldo three gold coins. 

“Yes my lord!” Aldo’s face was glowing in excitement. He probably never had so much money before. 

“Good I will come and get the toad tomorrow morning. It must be alive”, Voldemort finished before leaving. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Do you have the toad?” Voldemort asked the next day. Aldo looked up from the saddles he was polishing. 

“Yes my lord!” He beamed and put the saddle down. He went around a corner and returned with a small sack. Voldemort accepted the sack and looked inside. A big brown toad was looking back at him. It looked kind of sick but as long as it was alive the ritual would work. Voldemort allowed a smirk before looking up at Aldo. 

“Thank you very much”, he said and started to walk away. 

“Hey what about my money?!” Aldo said and furrowed his eyebrows. 

“What are you talking about?” Voldemort asked innocently. 

“You little brat!” Aldo shouted and took a quick step forward. Voldemort widened his eyes and put on a scared expression. 

“HELP!” He shouted. Before Aldo realized what had happened two guards came running into the stable. Voldemort quickly ran up to one of them and hugged his leg. 

“My prince what is the matter?” One of the guards asked. 

“That boy stole my money!” Voldemort sobbed and pointed at the horrified Aldo who started to back away with his hands held up. The guard Voldemort wasn’t holding ran up to Aldo and grabbed him hard. 

“Stealing from the little prince you scum!” the guard growled. 

“No I didn’t! I swear! He tricked me!” Aldo shouted trying to get free from the guard. Voldemort sobbed again and buried his face the other guard’s leg. 

“I’m scared”, he whispered and the guard picked him up. 

“Don’t worry little prince, I will bring you to your mother”, he said and walked away with Voldemort in his arms. Voldemort couldn’t contain the smirk playing on his lips so he buried his face deeper into the guard. There were some advantages to be a small child.   
When they got inside the castle Voldemort started to wiggle. 

“Put me down please”, he said in a small voice. The guard quickly put him down. 

“What is it little prince?” He asked. 

“I can go by myself, it’s not good if you leave your post for too long”, Voldemort said and fidgeted a little. The guard hesitated.

“I should bring you to your mother”, he said. 

“I can go by myself”, Voldemort answered and looked into the guards eyes. He slightly pushed the man’s mind a little. 

“Okay if you are sure”, the guard said and started to walk away. When he was out of sight Voldemort took a deep breath. Legilimency was extremely draining on his undeveloped core. Voldemort looked down in the sack again, the toad was still alive. 

Voldemort smirked and made his way to his “playroom”. There he placed the toed on top of the egg and lit the candles. Soon he would have his very own basilisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Aldo is now dead, and yes Voldemort planned it that way. He doesn't want anyone knowing he wanted a toad. ;)


	3. Dear brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support! I feel so inspired to write! Just so you know Voldemort do not look like Tommen, he look like himself.
> 
> Enjoy!

Voldemort gently cradled the small basilisk. Beautiful, Voldemort rarely felt affection but when it came to snakes he felt something warm. He would never allowed himself to feel love for anything but his snake companions came close.

" _What shall I call you little one_?" He hissed and stroked the small body. The snake turned his head towards him, the yellow eyes that would one day turn deadly made him shudder.

" _Do I need to be called anything_?" It answered and slithered up Voldemorts arm.

" _No but I like to name beautiful creatures that are mine_ ", Voldemort let the basilisk settle around his neck. The basilisk was about 40 cm long, but within ten years it would be well over ten meters. Voldemort thought about his ancestor's giant basilisk, she had been magnificent. He would make sure that this basilisk reach that size as well.

" _Then what are you called_?" The basilisk asked and tasted Voldemort's chin with its tongue.

" _I am your master_ ", Tom answered then he decided what to call his new companion.

" _And you are Lucifer_ ", the basilisk considered the name.

" _Okay_ "

 

* * *

 

 

Voldemort closed the door to the library, he'd just finished his lessons with grand mister Pycelle. Voldemort always had to suppress his hatred for the man, he was an absolute fool! Voldemort couldn't wait to annihilate the man when the throne was his.

"Tommen!" The voice made Voldemort collect himself and turn with a beaming smile towards his uncle.

"Uncle Stannis!" He exclaimed and ran up to hug his uncle. Stannis was a man Voldemort knew he needed on his side. He was loyal and easily manipulated, a bit righteous but no follower would be perfect.

"Why are you here Uncle?" Voldemort beamed at Stannis as he picked him up. Voldemort couldn't wait to become old enough for people to pick him up, he cursed his cuteness!

"Some of my knights are fighting in the tournament, I want to see how they do" Stannis answered. Stannis was not an emotional man but he had a soft stop for his second nephew. Tommen looked how he imagined his own son would look, with raven hair and piercing blue eyes. Voldemort read the thought and resisted against making his smile more sinister. He knew Stannis hated his wife for not giving him a son, it was all too easy to take advantage of his uncle.

"So you will stay for the week?" Voldemort asked happily. Stannis nodded.

"Will you help me with swords practice then? I'm starting tomorrow and I don't know if I'll be any good", Voldemort asked shyly. Swords training was an important step in young boys life and their fathers would traditionally help them the first lesson, but Robert hadn't attended Joffery's first practice so Voldemort didn't count on his father for his either. Stannis reaction was what Voldemort had hoped for, he could see the emotions playing on the usually stone faced man's face.

"Of course Tommen", Stannis said and gave Voldemort a small smile. Voldemort squeaked happily and hugged his uncle hard.

 

* * *

 

 

Stannis tried really hard not to show the armament on his face, Tommen was a natural. When boys started they were usually immature and clumsy, but Tommen he moved with grace, he thought about every move he made.

"How was that uncle Stannis?" Stannis couldn't help but feel proud over the boy. He loved how Tommen looked at him for guidance and approval.

"You are doing great Tommen, now try to block me", Stannis said and started to gently take swings against Tommen. When he picked up the pace a little Tommen stuck out his tongue in concentration in the most adorable way.

As the training progressed some people stopped to watch the young prince's first practice. Most notably, Joffery. Joffery was quite wicked and wanted to be at the center of attention always. He hated every time someone complimented his little brother, he hated every time his little brother did anything better than him.

Now Joffery held himself in high regard but it was obvious that Tommen was more talented with the sword than he himself had been at his first practice. Joffery frowned, he wished Uncle Stannis would hit Tommen and make him cry… maybe even bleed. Joffery also didn't like that their father had given Tommen a room, what was in that room anyway? I'm going to find out, Joffery decided and went to check the room out.

 

* * *

 

 

Voldemort froze mid swing with the sword. Someone had entered the room.

"Tommen?" Stannis concerned voice reached him. Voldemort looked up at his uncle's face.

"I need to pee", he quickly excused himsef and turned. He bolted across the halls, thoughts running a million miles an hour. The wards should have kept everyone away! He reached the door and slammed it open. His breath hitched he saw his brother holding the dead body of Lucifer. When Joffery saw him he smirked.

"Hello Tommen, looks like this dangerous snake was in your playroom. I too care of it for you", Joffery said and dropped Lucifer and turned to his brother.

"You should clean this up", was Jofferys final words before leaving. Voldemort clenched his fists, shaking in rage.

"Oh brother your death will be panful", Voldemort whispered and for the first time since coming to Westeros his eyes flashed red. Voldemort walked up to Lucifer and gently picked him up.

"No use letting you go to waste", Voldemort sighed and walked over to a small table. He went and got some vials. He started to cut up the body of the small basilisk. When he got to the undeveloped eyes he felt his magic pulse. Voldemort frowned and picked up the eyes in his hands, he could feel his magic channeling through them. Maybe I can make a wand with these, Voldemort thought. He put the eyes in a vile and stepped back, he needed to find some wood. He dashed out towards the gardens, excitement filling him as he started to feel all the tree trunks.

"Tommen!" Crap he had forgotten about his uncle. Voldemort turned towards Stannis.

"Where did you go? I waited for you", Stannis said in a stiff voice. He was clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry uncle, I went to the bathroom and when I came out Joffery had killed my cat", Voldemort sobbed and covered his eyes with his hands.

"He did what?!" Stannis yelled in outrage.

"I just wanted to get some flowers for the funeral", Voldemort cried. He felt Stannis wrap his arms around him.

"Don't worry Tommen, Joffery will be punished", Stannis said in a sever voice.

"Thank you uncle", Voldemort whispered and cuddle against his uncle's chest. Great now I have to alter Joffery's memory! Voldemort thought in annoyance. Well at least he would be able to make a wand soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats chapter two! Stay tuned for Voldemorts first wand!


	4. Dear sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter, not much happening but I still wanted to wright it. Voldemort is kind of ooc, he is a bit silly but he is in the body of a five year old so whatever!
> 
> Enjoy!

Voldemort moved his new wand in small graceful movement. It felt good, not perfect but good. If Lucifer had been older it would probably been more powerful. Voldemort sighed in content as he felt his magic flowing through him without resistance.

"Tommen!" Voldemort quickly put his wand up his sleeve and went to the door of his playroom. He had now put a looking charm on the door, no muggle would ever sneak into his room again.

"What is it Myrcella", Voldemort asked in an annoyed tone. His six year old "big sister" had decided since Tommens "cat" been killed that she needed to take care of him and keep him happy.

"Come out of there, I want to play in the garden", Myrcella explained in her best big sister voice. Voldemort sighed and gently hit his head against he wall. Why did he have to have a family? Why could he not have been an orphan?

"I don't want to play with you Myrcella", Voldemort put on a whiny voice.

"Tommen if you don't play with me I will pee in your bed!" Myrcella announced. Voldemorts eyes widened in horror, well his sister surly wasn't the most lady-like princesses.

"You wouldn't!" Voldemort cried in outrage.

"Yes I would! In fact I kind of need to pee right now", Myrcella answered playfully and started to back away from the closed door.

"Fine!" Voldemort growled and opened the door. If looks could kill… Let's just say Voldemort was practically a basilisk. Myrcella just smiled at him with a victorious smile. She grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No!" Voldemort yelled and threw the rope back at Myrcella.

"Yes you'll be the horse and I'll be your rider", Myrcella insisted for the tenth time. She didn't understand why her brother was being so stubborn. Voldemorts fingers twitched longing to take out the new wand and she if he could do the torture curse with his undeveloped core. Voldemort took a deep breath and turned. He stomped away, trying to take his rage out on the ground instead of his stupid sister.

His eyes so fixed at the ground that he didn't notice his brother holding a horse by the stables. Joffery smirked and let go of the horse and took out his sword. He stabbed the animals behind, sending it galloping towards his little brother.

"Tommen watch out!" Myrcella cried. Voldemort looked up seeing the horse stampeding towards him. Voldemort froze, confused as to what to do. Then he felt a weight knocking into him and sending him flying to the side. A second later a high pitch cry of pain came from the weight on top of him.

Voldemort looked up at his sister laying on him. Tears streaming down her face and she hugged him furiously. Voldemort turned to see towards the stable, catching a glimpse of his brother taking cover inside the stables. Voldemort growled and slowly sat up. He saw Myrcellas foot had been stamped by the horse, the bones was probably crushed.

"Are you okay Tommen?" Myrcella manage to say between her violent sobbing. Voldemort grabbed his chest as an uncomfortable feeling rose.

"I'm fine", he gritted and helped Myrcella to sit. Guards came running towards them yelled in concern.

Voldemort wanted to ask his sister why she'd save him but was afraid how the answerer would affect the already unwelcome feeling inside his chest. As the guards carried them inside Voldemort chanted in his head why he hated his sister, but it didn't seem to take away the cramping inside his chest.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort knocked on his sister's door, he bit his lip. He was only doing this because she had saved him, not because he had warm feeling towards her. At least that what he chanted to himself inside his head.

"Yes?" Oh great his mother was in there.

"Mother I came to speak with Myrcella", Voldemort called. After a little while his mother opened the door. She glared at him, like she thought he was the reason Myrcella was hurt.

"Come in then", she said in a tight voice. Voldemort gave his mother a glare before entering the room. He walked up to the bed were Myrcella was lying.

"I'm glad you're okay", Myrcella smiled. They probably given her milk of the poppy because by the look of the state of her foot she should be in pain. Voldemort turned towards their mother.

"Can we have some privacy?"

"Why?" Cersei demanded and frowned. Her youngest son always had given her the creeps. Suddenly she felt herself turn around and walk out of the room. Then she was in her own champers, she gulped and hugged herself. Her youngest son defiantly gave her the creeps.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Myrcella, we are going to play", Voldemort announced and took out his wand. Myrcella giggled.

"Okay", she said softly. She was getting pretty tired.

"I am going to be a healer and you my patient", Voldemort explained and started waving his wand over his sisters foot.

"It seems the bones in your foot are crushed, will need to heal them", Myrcella nodded and yawned.

"Brackium Emendo", Myrcellas eyes widened as she felt something move inside her foot.

"There now you are healed", Voldemort said and put his wand back in his sleeve.

"What did you do Tommen?" Myrella asked. She was very confused and struggled to stay awake.

"I'm not Tommen right now, I'm a healer", Voldemort stated and rose.

"And now you are fine again so I need to leave"

"No wait Tommen", Myrcella tried but Voldemort was already leaving.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Joffery woke up with a swollen tongue and uncontrollable diarrhea that lasted for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be a time skip... I think. But probably a time skip. See you next time!


	5. On the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello eveyone! Chapter four already, hope you like it. I have some notes at the end just for explaining somethings so read those. ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

" _For how long will you be gone master_?" Hissed the two meter long basilisk as it wrapped itself around him.

" _I don't know dear, we are going to visit father's old friend in Winterfell. It will take a couple of months just getting there_ ", Voldemort explained as he wrote down his latest potion recipe. He had started experimenting with potions when he turned eight and his potion book now held about hundred recipes. Ares tightened his grip around his master.

" _I don't want you to go_ ", he whined and nudged Voldemort's face. Ares was a very affectionate basilisk and hated to be left alone and that was why Voldemort hade made another basilisk only a year after Ares. Hel was sleeping in the corner, her belly pouted quite largely after her most recent meal. She was about a meter and was more laid back compared to Ares.

" _I know but I can't take you with me_ ", Voldemort explained and gently stroke Ares face. He had become quite close with his snake companions. He had made them a tunnel leading out of the city and into the woods because he felt it was necessary for them to learn how to feed themselves. It was lucky they had, he didn't know for how long they were going to be in Winterfell.

Voldemort was looking forward to see more of his future kingdom but he would have preferred not to travel with his family. He was quite sure his mother was a little afraid of him, Jaime and Joffery hated him with passion. His father was just repulsive, he guessed his uncle Tyrion wasn't too bad when he was not completely wasted. Myrcella was probably the only one that was going to keep him from killing them all.

Voldemort had accepted his affection for his sister, he was not happy about it but he accepted it. Ares squeezed him hard before letting him go. He slithered away to Hel and curled up against her.

" _Master is leaving us_!" He sulked.

" _Yes, maybe we should bite his favorite servants as punishment_ ", Hel suggested and lifted her head slightly. Voldemort frowned.

" _I don't have any favorite servants, they are all incompetent fools_ "

" _A flaw in an otherwise perfect plan_ ", Hel sighed making Voldemort chuckle and Ares to whine some more.

 

* * *

 

 

The carriage rocked gently as the party moved along the countryside of Westeros. They been on the road for a month now and sharing a carriage with his mother and sister was slowly driving Voldemort insane.

"Tommen can we play a game?" Myrcella asked and leaned against him. It was obvious she was bored out of her mind.

"No", Voldemort snapped and shrugged her off. He was studying the land they passed, he was trying to familiar himself with the land he was to rule.

"Tommen play with your sister", their mother chided him. Voldemort shot his mother a glare, sending chills down her spine. Cersei loved her children, they where the light in her life. Even if Tommen was Roberts son he was still her child, there for she would never admit how much Tommen creeped her out.

On more than one occasion she could feel something shift in her mind when Tommen glared. Making her do something that she would not do by her own. Or the hate that could blossom in his eyes whenever someone spoke to him, and how he smiled and said the sweetest things like a cover up for his manipulations. She knew Joffery had some sick hobbies, how he tortured and killed animals or how he used fear to bully people into submission, but she felt like he could handle Joffery. Joffery was an idiot, an arrogant fool that could be controlled.

Tommen on the other hand, he was independent, never looking to her for comfort. Tommen was gifted in everything he tried. She been so proud of his achievements, he was an excellent scholar, he was mastering all kinds of weaponry and he had shown some real talents in tactics.

Tommen was a leader. Tommen was a leader that hated his subject and because of that Cersei was scared of her youngest son. She was sure that not even she, his own mother, was safe if he ascended the throne. Luckily Tommen was the second born son, and was not the first heir.

Voldemort rolled his eyes at his sister, oblivious of his mother's thoughts. He didn't understand why he didn't get to ride, he was an excellent rider (not that he enjoyed it but he was still good at it).

"Mother when is the next stop?" He asked, Myrcella was getting more frustrating by the minute. Cersei blinked, coming out of her ominous thoughts.

"Why? Do you need to go darling?" She asked and smiled at him. He was a truly beautiful child, sometimes she was convinced he wasn't Roberts, nothing Robert was involved in making could ever turn out so beautiful. Voldemort shrugged and decided to go with it.

"Yes really badly", he said and pushed Myrcella off him once again as she tried to tickle him.

 

* * *

 

 

That evening Voldemort was swinging his sword by the fire, magic was his preferred weapon but his wand was not powerful enough for the darkest spells in his arsenal. He had almost cracked it when preforming the cruciatus curse on one of his chamber maids.

He knew he was good at almost any weapon, the only problem was his size. He was still a ten year old boy, his core wasn't even mature yet. So even if he could predict his opponents every move using legilimency a grown man could still chatter his defenses and out speed him. It was truly frustrating.

"Are you not a little young to be playing with swords baby brother?" Joffery smirked as he walk up to Voldemort, the hound faithfully following him. Voldemort gritted his teeth, he hated it when Joffery called him baby brother and Joffery knew that. Voldemort slowly and gracefully swung his sword in a half circle in front of him.

"Are you willing to find out dear brother?" One could not mistake the venom in Voldemorts voice as he addressed Joffery. There was no affection lost between them.

"I don't fence against babies", Joffery replayed and stuck his nose in the air.

"That's right, you only fight those whom are unarmed. Would you feel less intimidated if I put my sword aside?" Voldemort smirked as he saw ager blossom in his brother's eyes.

"Are you questioning my honor?!" He hissed and took a step forward in attempt so seem threatening.

"Please brother, you have no honor to question", Voldemort simply replayed and rolled his eyes. Joffery drew his sword and swung at Voldemort. This was of course anticipated and Voldemort simply stepped out of range. Joffery swung at him three times before the hound stepped in and grabbed Joffery's arm.

"That's enough or do you really want to kill your brother?" He asked in a rough voice. Joffery had to bite his tongue before answering.

"No… of course not", he managed to press out before he stomped away. You just wait baby brother, when I am king you will regret this, was Joffery's thoughts as he entered his tent.

Voldemort looked after his brother, amused at how easy it was to read him. Joffery thought himself powerful just because he was the first in line to the throne but Voldemort knew that Jofferys reign would be short. It may not even be necessary for Voldemort to kill his brother, Joffery made quite enough enemy's on his own. Stupid Gryffindoor. Voldemort looked up at the hound, who was studying him closely. The hound had been amazed at how Tommen had moved, the boy had calculated Joffery's attacks to a millimeter.

"Thank you Sir Clegane", Voldemort said before walking away. The hound followed the boy as he returned to the tent he shared with the queen and sister. That boy was not to be underestimated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to justify why Voldemort don't have an army of Basilisk. For starters the Basilisks in this story don't get their killer eyes before ten years of age so they are vulnerable before then. And second, if anyone saw the snakes they would try to kill them and Voldemort wouldn't be able to defend them without revealing himself. Also the ritual is hard and takes alot of Voldemorts energy, thats why he waited a year before getting Hel.
> 
> I realise that Voldemort maybe be a bit tame, but he is still a child and does not want anyone to know what he is capable of yet. He also has all his soul back so he is much saner than he was in the end of Harry Potter.
> 
> Thank you all for your support! Stay tuned for the next chapter when Voldemort will meet the Starks!


	6. Making friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so happy so many seem to like this story. ^^ Some of you have commented on the short chapter lenghts, and I am very flattered that you want more of the story, but I won't write longer chapters. Sorry, it's just my style. :P Also I must mention that I won't uppdate as often when I have alot in school so no more one chapter a day for you guys ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

As they got closer to Winterfell Voldemort started to feel something, and it got stronger by the second. Tense with anticipation Voldemort's eyes were locked on the castle before the royal party. Myrcella seemed to notice her brother's state of mind and let him be. She was also looking forward to get off the road and stay at the same place for a period of time.

"Do you think the Stark's children will be nice?" She whispered to him. She hoped to make some friends. Voldemort shrugged his shoulders, to focused too find the source of the feeling. He was almost certain that it was magic he felt. Another wizard?

The wooden gates opened for them, the residents where all lined up to greet them. It was easy to identify the Stark family. His father, King Robert, went straight for the head of the Stark family. Voldemort hurried out of there carriage, he had zeroed in on one of the younger Stark boys. He could definitely feel something from him, not quite a wizard but magic ran through the boys veins.

Maybe I'll make a "friend", Voldemort thought and smirked.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort awoke with a gasp, something was calling him. He looked around the room, his mother and sister still sleeping. He quickly put on a tunic and boots. Voldemort lightly stepped out of the room and closed the door.

Almost as if in a trance he walked out on walls surrounding the fort. Something called him, something magical. Voldemort looked around to make sure he wasn't spotted by anyone. He then gently levitated himself down the wall. The pull got stronger the deeper he went into the forest until he entered a gland.

A spring opened up the forest, but what really called Voldemort was the tree with a face. The energy pulsing through the tree was enticing, Voldemort walked up to the tree. Carefully tracing his hand just above the bark. The magic tickled his fingers, as curious of him as he was of it.

"What are you?" Whispered Voldemort. There seemed to be several magical signatures by the tree, playing with his aura.

Voldemort thought only minutes had passed but suddenly the sun was up. He didn't know for how long he stood by the tree but their game was suddenly interrupted by a shout.

"I found him!" Voldemort jumped and stared wide eyed at the Lord of Winterfell. Eddard Stark hurried towards him.

"Young prince! You have the whole castle worried", he reprimanded as he came up to him.

"What in the gods name are you doing here?!" Voldemort shoot the tree a quick glance to before turning fully towards the warden of the north.

"I apologies Lord Stark but they called me", Voldemort had a feeling that by giving Eddard Stark part truths he would gain his favor. It was his religion after all.

Lord Stark's eyes lit up when Voldemort spoke, like he understood completely. Maybe he did, Voldemort didn't know if these spirits called for the muggles like they did him (he didn't like that thought, he was special for Merlin's sake!).

"They called you? How?" Voldemort shrugged his shoulders.

"I just felt a pull", Voldemort said and looked down on the ground.

"Am I in a lot of trouble?" Voldemort sounded as innocent as a baby bird's first tweet but on the inside he was already trying to find excuses his mother would no doubt demand.

"I don't know young prince, let's get you back to your parents", Eddard Stark spoke softly and reached for the young boy. Not to his surprise the boy was cold, even in summer the nights got cold in the north. He swept his cloak around the boy and took him back to the castle.

If what the boy said was true he could be the gods chosen one, Ned thought.

Safe to say, his mother was not happy about him disappearing. Even if Cersei found her youngest son creepy and weird he was still her son and she loved him. So for the rest of the day Voldemort was glued to his mother much to his despair and Joffery teased him to no end for it. One day they would all suffer.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The first chance Voldemort got to introduced himself to Bran Stark was two days later. It was then Voldemort realized that his friend making skills was nonexistent. After that meeting Bran Stark avoided him with much effort.

"Damn it", Voldemort muttered as Bran clearly went the other way after spotting him. He needed to know more about Bran's magic.

A few days later Voldemort came across Summer sitting by a tower looking up, looking up as well Voldemort spotted Bran climbing the tower. Quite a climber, maybe his magic is helping him? Voldemort wondered as Bran reached the tower window.

Voldemort frowned, something was happening up there but he wasn't sure what. Suddenly Bran was falling and Voldemort reacted purely on instinct as he held out his hands and channeled magic to slow the fall.

Bran still hit the ground hard and Voldemort rushed forward. He wouldn't lose this magic user, he was too valuable! Voldemort quickly took his wand and cast a diagnostic, the head and the spine seemed to be damage. Voldemort looked up at the wolf pup whining next to him.

"Be useful and get some help mutt", Voldemort muttered and shoved the wolf aside so that he could work more easily. He froze Bran's torso so the spine wouldn't crack when he was moved. He then moved to the head. Carefully making sure that the brain was still intact, Voldemort put Bran on his side and cast some simple healing charms on his back and head.

To his surprise the wolf had actually left and apparently gone for help. If Robb Stark's cry of outrage when he spotted them was anything to go by.

"What happened?!"

"He fell from the tower", Voldemort gently explained as he made sure the charms had taken effect. Robb cursed and moved to pick Bran up, Voldemort quickly reached out to stop him.

"Don't split his spine", Voldemort stared directly at Robb to make sure the boy took his warning seriously. Robb reared back a bit at his words and then slowly lifted Bran's body off the ground.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort knocked on the door, Lady Stark had asked to see him when she found out he been there when Bran fell. His mother stood right behind him, she didn't want him to go alone, or so she claimed.

"Enter", Voldemort opened the door and stepped into the room. Bran was laying his bed surrounded by pelts for various animals. Summer was at the end of the bed, facing the door. Catelyn Stark was seated at his side. She looked up at them when they entered.

"My Queen and Prince, thank you for coming, I know it is quite late", her voice sounded jaded, laced with grief.

"Not at all, Lady Stark", His mother almost sounded compassionate to Catelyn but Tommen was not so easily fooled, he thought his mother had acted oddly tense through this whole thing.

"I just wanted to know what happened", Catelyn continued and turned back to her son, squeezing his hand. Voldemort moved away from the door and walked so he stood on the opposite side of Bran's bed.

"Well he was climbing the tower, easily I might add, and then he reached the window. For some reason he stopped there for a while and then, form standing steady, he just fell back", Voldemort explained. The whole thing had him perplexed as well, Bran had an excellent stand by the window. His hand gripping the wines and his feet at the window, and he hadn't slipped he had just fallen.

"Do you think he might have been pushed?" Catelyn's voice was but a mere whispered. Voldemort shot a look at his tense mother, realizing why she was so tense.

"Maybe…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide if Cersei and Jamie will be outed now or later on in the story... What do you guys think?
> 
> Hope you liked it, see you next time!


	7. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello eveyone! Thank you all who told me what they think, think I figured out how to do this and have the outcome I wanted. Enjoy!

Voldemort felt like an idiot, how had he not noticed his mother's affair with uncle Jaime sooner? Sure they had not been obvious but he could read minds for Salazar's sake! Anyway, it was time to start planning what to do with this new information.

He could expose them and have them executed? Then Joffery's claim on the throne would be put into question, but then again so would his. Sure he had the same dark hair of King Robert but he wasn't sure how well these muggles grasped the basics of genetics. Even some purebloods didn't seem to understand it.

No exposing them would probably harm his more than do him any favors. But this was an excellent opportunity to get rid of his uncle. Voldemort had never liked the show off knight and they spent most of the time ignoring each other. Getting rid of Jaime would also post an opportunity with his grandfather Tywin.

Voldemort knew Tywin would rather burn castle rock to the ground than let Tyrion inherit it, getting rid of Jaime would turn Tywins attention to him. Voldemort wanted to get away from his family and see more off the land he was to rule. Moving to Casterly Rock would grant him more freedom, he did not think his uncle would smoother him like his mother and sister tended to do.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Come in", Catelyn called looking up from her sewing. The young prince entered, she was very surprised over prince Tommens concern over her son. Ever since the royal family came to Winterfell Tommen had followed Bran everywhere, she thought it quite sweet even if Bran whined about it before bed.

"Hello Tommen", Catelyn smiled. Tommen really was a sweet boy, it gave her hope for the rest of the royal family.

"Good evening Lady Catelyn, how is Bran?" Tommen asked and walked up to the bed, shooting a glance at Summer before looking at Bran. Summer seemed to have accepted him since Bran had fell, maybe the wolf had recognized his intention to save its master.

"No change yet", Catelyn sighned and gently petted Brans head. Tommen nodded and reached out to touch Bran's head. The next second Bran's eyes shoot open. Catelyn gasped and almost threw herself off the chair she been sitting on.

"Bran? Bran can you hear me?" Bran blinked and looked around, he seemed very confused. Tommen backed away from the bed.

"I'll call for a healer", he quickly said and left them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bran what happened?" Ned asked his son, Robert had chosen to join him when they were told Bran had awoken.

"I was climbing the tower… and when I got to the window I saw Ser Jaime and… I-I don't remember who was with him but when he saw me he grabbed me", Bran told them. It was frustrating, in his memory where the other person was there was a black fog.

Catelyn, Robert and Ned had gotten very tense as Bran spoke. Had Jamie Lanista pushed Bran out of the tower window?

"What happened after he grabbed you?" Ned's voice was tight.

"He said "the things I do for love" and then he pushed me"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort had a confused look on his face as the gaurds barged in and grabbed Jaime at breakfast. But right beneath there was a wicked smile. Cersei had in an instant grabbed him and Myrcella, keeping them close. Joffery was on the other side on the table demanding to know what was happening.

Tyrion seamed sober enough to grab his nephew and keep him out of the way. Jaime looked awfully calm even if he was hauled away. The head of guard stayed behind as Jamie was taken away.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance your majesty, my lord. But Bran Stark has awoken and told he was pushed out the window by Jamie Lannister. Ser Jamie is being taken away to be question", the guard told. Cersei's grip on Myrcella and Voldemort increased. Tyrion looked absolutely devastated by the news, instantly drowning a glass of wine.

"Well the little brat is obviously lying", Joffery spat.

"Joffery be quiet", Cersei snapped at him. Myrcella started crying against Cersei, she always loved how Jaime took time to play with her every once in a while. Voldemort looked at the enraged faces of his family, this was even more fun than he anticipated.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trial was surprisingly short, they questioned Jaime, he denied, the questioned again, he confirmed (Voldemort may or may not have had something to do with it). Jaime got to choose between the wall or execution. Voldemort was surprised when he choose the wall, maybe he hoped that when Tywin heard about this he would come and get him. Voldemort smirked a little behind his hand, well that wasn't going to happen.

Cersei was devastated but she wasn't going to risk dying so she stayed quiet and avoided Jaime's eyes at all costs. They got to say goodbye to Jamie, Cersei, Myrcella and even Tyrion cried. Joffery stayed quiet, trying to be manly was Voldemorts guess. When it was Voldemort's turn to say goodbye he gave Jamie a firm hug.

"I'm going to miss you uncle", he said in a sad baby voice and brushed away some fake tears. Jaime gave him an akward hug back, Voldemort could almost feel Jaime's hate for him when they hugged. Voldemort felt all giddy inside as the saw Jamie leaving for his trip to the wall, it felt good to get rid of one of the people he hated.

Killing strangers was fun to but did not bring the satisfaction when bringing down an enemy, even if Jaime was still alive his life was over and Voldemort knew he would never be truly happy again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tommen", Voldemort looked up from his book at Bran.

"Yes"

"Mother said you were the one that found me", Bran said looking down at his feet. Voldemort tilted his head to one side.

"I was", he confirmed and closed his book.

"I-… I have a memory of falling and someone screaming. Was that you?" At this Voldemort only nodded.

"My brother said you told him not to move me incase my spine was hurt and that I may had lost my legs if you didn't interfere", once again Voldemort nodded.

"Thank you", Bran said and hugged Tommen hard. Voldemort smirked and hugged back, he had a feeling that it wouldn't be so hard anymore to make Bran his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was that... Jamie is in the Night's watch! Yay! Next time I'll be writhing about Bran and Voldemort and their "friendship".


	8. Follow me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a fun exam period! Genetics and statistics all the way! But summer is now here and I am so excited! I hope you all have fun summer planed out. I can really comprehend how much support this story has received, it's amazing! Also another story had been written about Voldemort in Westeros. Some of you have raised concern about the story being very similar to this one, I have read it and it seems that the writher has taken a lot of inspiration from my story but fanfictions is about being able to wright whatever you want so I'm okay with it. ^^
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

Voldemort followed Bran to his "secret" hide out, Summer walking a few steps behind them. To his annoyance he still couldn't figure out what Bran could do, but he had decided to show Bran some of his skills in hope that Bran would feel obligated to show him his.

"Here we are", they stood in front of an old house, which had clearly seen better days.

"But you can't tell anyone we were here, I'm not allowed to be here anymore", Voldemort simply nodded and followed Bran inside.

"So what was it that you wanted to show me?" Ever since Voldemort had whispered that he had a secret h wanted to show Bran, Bran had been shaking with excitement. Voldemort dutifully put on his naïve insecure face and bit his lip.

"Well it's kind of weird", Voldemort glanced at Bran, whom just got more excited. Voldemort took a deep breath and picked up a pebble from the floor.

"Please don't freak out", Voldemort bit his lip as he carefully watched Bran for a reaction as the pebble began floating in the air. Bran's face lit up in excitement.

"I knew it! You are a sorcerer!" He squeaked and clapped his hands. Voldemort felt pleased over Bran's acceptance, it raised the probability of Bran being aware of his own gift.

"You healed me right? After I fell", Bran asked in a soft voice. He was truly grateful for Tommen, he had saved him. Voldemort nodded and looked into Bran's eyes.

"I did… But Bran I have a feeling you to have a gift", Voldemort's patience was running out. Bran looked a little surprised at his suggestion.

"Well no, I can't make things fly or heal people"

"But something else maybe?" Bran thought hard, Voldemort frowning behind his mask of innocence. Did the brat not know of his own abilities?

"Well… I don't know if it is anything but I been having strange dreams, like before I fell I dreamt of it kind of…", Bran looked really insecure as he told about his dreams. A seer maybe? Voldemort pondered.

"Tell me about your dream", Voldemort cringed behind his mask when he realized he had used a more commanding voice than intended. His sweet boy facade was getting harder to maintain as he got older and more involved with people.

Luckily Bran was too excited to notice his slip. Voldemort listened attentively, trying to figure out the extent of Brans power. Also Voldemort studied Bran's eyes, trying to see reflections of the future. When Bran finished telling him about his dreams Voldemort was certain, Bran was a seer and something else but that could wait.

Having a seer on his side was good, and having a seer's eyes close would be beneficial if he ever wanted to use them for some of his darker potions. Yes having Bran on his side was important.

"Bran I have a confession to make", Voldemort straightened his back and locked Bran's eyes into his own. Bran nodded in confirmation that he was listening.

"I am going to become the king of the seven kingdoms", Bran's eyes widened in surprise.

"And I am going to need you by my side when I become king"

"But what about your brother?" Bran sounded confused, he loved his family and would never think of taking Robb's place as the future warden of the North. Voldemort felt a smudge amused by Bran's innocence, something he had never felt… or maybe he had in another life. Before he had been faced with the reality of the world. But he was sure Bran would learn and become a useful follower.

"My brother will have a short life, he is to full of himself not to make enemies", Voldemort explained.

"But back on topic, when I become king I will need you, therefore I want your loyalty", Bran hesitated trying to understand what Tommen was saying.

"You want an oath?" Voldemort nodded and drew his wand.

"I want your oath and then you will bear my mark as my first and most important follower", Voldemort said in a smooth voice. To a child's ears it sounded cool and his wand added to the effect. To Bran this was a game, he did not comprehend what was about to happen, how Tommen would bind him. Because Bran did not know of Voldemort's power.

"Okay", Bran's excitement was ill hidden. Voldemort resisted a smirk, keeping his serious face.

"Roll up your sleeve", as Bran's forearm was bared Voldemort placed his wand on the pale flesh.

"Do you promise to serve me and follow me and only me?" Voldemort felt the familiar magic rise, the magic that bound his followers, trapping them.

"I do", Bran seemed to feel the magic rise as he glanced sideways as the magic rose. This time Voldemort could not hold in the evil smile as his magic burned into the boy's soul. Bran screamed as his magic grabbed him. My first follower, Voldemort thought as Bran fainted.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort tied calming mind exercises as the trip back to King's Landing began… it was not very effective. Oh how could a woman be so annoying! With Jamie being sent to the wall Cersei had been altering between crying and promising retribution for her brother.

Tyrion had decided to go to the wall with Jaime and the bastard Stark, Voldemort was beginning to understand why…

Myrcella seemed a little confused by all of it but tried to comfort their mother to her best ability. Voldemort had a dreading feeling of Cersei becoming even more overbearing of them now that Jaime were gone.

Before they left Bran had asked him to look after his sisters. He laughed at the oldest Stark girl, she seemed to believe she was in love with Joffery! She would realize her mistake soon enough, not that he told Bran of his sister impending torture. The youngest Stark girl was more strong willed, but she was far too much of a Gryffindor to be an asset.

Anyway for now he needed to train and get control of his power, until then he would meditate… And maybe wonder what Ares and Hel had been up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have sooooo many ideas of what Voldemort will do as he grow up! I can't wait, but a little more childhood is needed. ^^
> 
> I don't think I will wright from a lot of other characters perspective but I'll never say never. ;) Coming up: The Stark sisters in King's Landing!


	9. Cripple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got myself a Beta! Her name is Arudon and she is great, she really improved this chapter and also increased the lenght (something many of you have requested :P)
> 
> She is also wrighting a story with Voldemort as Tommen only she has also added Harry Potter as a direwolf into the mix! So excited to see how that will turn out! So go check her out she is awsome! (I don't know if she is a girl, I just assumed... Sorry Arudon if you are not female!)

The knock on the door startled Voldemort, interrupting his stirring for just a moment. Shooting the wooden door an annoyed glance, he hissed quietly beneath his breath. Damn! He could not afford to be interrupted at such a delicate stage. This was the most crucial part of the whole experiment!Whoever was on the other side of the door would just have to wait, then. Raising a goblet filled to the brim with a pale blue liquid, Voldemort slowly poured the last ingredient into the potion with baited breath. After another few stirs of the ladle the color of the potion turned a vibrant scarlet, just like how it should released a sigh of relief. Success!

As he proceeded to stir the potion up a bit the knocking on the door returned, louder than before.

"Tommen!" a shrill, female voice called from the other side of the door.

"I know you're in there!"

Voldemort's eyes flashed red in annoyance. Great! Arya Stark! His least favorite of the Stark children. That girl was going to experience extreme pain in the near future for interrupting such important work. Turning down the flame with a wave with his wand, Voldemort stepped away from the cauldron as a scowl inched his way onto his face. He then stalked up to the door and opened it slightly.

"What?!" He hissed at the girl, not even bothering to hide his irritation. He had quickly found out that she could see right through his sweet boy act, and that was before he had discovered how completely infuriating she was! He could not keep his cool around the stubborn cunt.

"What were you doing?" she asked, trying to look past him.

Arya had been trying to break into Tommen's "playroom" for weeks now. She knew he was up to no good, and had been incessantly trying to decipher what. And the best way to do that, she figured, was to discover what Tommen was hiding in there.

After Joffery had ordered the butcher boy dead, Arya had come to realize that Joffrey was a spoiled, insane bastard, however, it was Tommen whom she was most suspicious of. While Joffrey was a pompous, cruel bastard, Tommen gave off an entirely different aura all together. He made her feel uneasy, as if Tommen was just the calm before the storm and she wanted to be prepared for when the storm was released. All of this flashed through the girl's storm gray eyes as she locked gazes with Tommen's own Baratheon blue.

"Nothing," he said in response to her question, his scowl narrowing as she tried to peer past him. "Now go away!" he said, trying to push the door closed.

Moving quickly, Arya managed to slide past him with unusual swiftness.

"Really?" she asked.

"It doesn't look like you're doing…-", She trailed off as her eyes landed on the glowing red potion simmering in the cauldron.

"Nothing," she finished quietly, her eyes widening in shock as she spun around to face Voldemort.

"You're a witch!" she cried, moving to head back to the door.

Voldemort's hands suddenly shot out to snag Arya's shoulder, spinning her around to force her to look deep into his eyes. His eyes flashed blood red as he forced his magic to the surface.

"Legilimens" he murmured, and Arya's eyes dilated abruptly as he invaded her mind, subduing all her voluntary muscle movements and forcing her body to go limp. SHIT! Now what? The girl's seen too much, how do I fix , this is perfect! All I have to do is this.

Forcing the girl's mind to open up to him, he spoke clearly and firmly, forcing his words to go straight to her subconscious.

"Go to the nearest flight of stairs you can find and fall down them", he commanded, before marching the girl back to the door, forcing her through the doorway, and then slamming it in her face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya blinked as Voldemort's mind left hers, and her conscious mind resurfaced to once again take control.

This changes everything! Tommen was a witch! Now she could tell father, get him arrested and…why was her body moving?

Her eyes widened as she was unwillingly marched over to a long flight of stairs, descending down from the tower where Tommen's rooms were located. She teetered on the edge as her feet stopped moving. Her mind panicked as she felt her center of gravity begin to lean forward. No! Stop! Don't fall!

Arya let out a terrified scream as she fell, curling up her body in order to protect her head from the stone stairs. She felt something in her back snap as he fell onto the stairs, her entire being flooded in red hot pain.

When she finally stopped falling, her body lay at the bottom of the stairs, broken and battered. With a heave, Arya threw up on the hard stone floors. It was there the guard found her, shaking in her own vomit.

With another shaky breath, she passed out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is your girl Ned?" Robert asked, pouring himself a glass of wine as he sat by his friend's desk-side.

Arya been found a couple of days earlier at the bottom of the stairs, but had only recently awoken yesterday. Ned had been devastated when he'd heard the news, and since then had barley left her side. Even now he was struggling to finish his paperwork as fast as possible, the thoughts of his little girl's battered body haunting through his mind.

It was every parent's worst nightmare to see their child in such a state, especially when he, the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, had no power to help her. Ned shrugged, a frown tugging on his face as he scrutinized the papers.

"The healers say she will probably never walk again. Her spine broke as she fell."

Ned was impressed by his own fortitude. That was the first time he had managed to get a sentence out about Arya without breaking down.

Robert patted Ned on the shoulder, trying to be supportive. He would never love his children like Ned but he would still hate to see anything like this happening to them.

The door creaked open as a mop of black hair poked through it, bright blue eyes squinting up at the two men. Tommen Baratheon looked up at his father, his face smiling shyly.

"Lord Stark, how is Arya?" the little boy asked, looking up at the Stark patriarch while his baby blue eyes twinkled innocently. Ned gave Tommen a weak smile.

"She's not doing well at all, lad. I'm afraid she's fallen into a depression, since I don't think she'll ever be able to walk again. None of us told her, but I think she knows. Bright thing always has a way of finding out things she shouldn't."

Oh, if the gods only knew how accurate that statement was.

A frown pulled on the corners of Tommen's mouth, and he brought out the flowers he had been holding behind his back. They were the bright blue roses only found in the North, and the young prince had probably found them in the gardens.

"Do you think flowers will make her feel better?" Tommen asked quietly biting his lip. Ned's heart tightened at the sweet sight.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she will appreciate you trying", Voldemort gave Ned a small smile before he sneaked passed him into the room Arya was resting in.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here?" Arya hissed at the boy as he entered her room. Voldemort smirked and placed the flowers down by her bedside.

"I thought we could have a little chat", Voldemort purred.

"Get out! Or I'm calling the guards!" Arya snapped at him. Using just her arms, she tried to move away from the boy. It was no use however, and Voldemort just sat down on the bed beside her, his bright blue eyes narrowing to a sinister red as his smirk widened.

He loved this, this feeling of power of an enemy. Even after reincarnation he never got over that thrill of seeing the fear in another's eyes.

"And what will you tell them? That their adorable prince that everyone loves is attempting to assault you? The same one who just spoke with your father and even brought you flowers?" Voldemort smiled as the girl's face twisted up in fury.

"And I suppose you'll also tell them that I told you to fall down the stairs?" Voldemort tilted his head to the side, his expression one of a conqueror who knows he's won.

"How do you imagine that going?" he asked, his smile purely devilish. Arya gave him a look worthy of a basilisk.

"Why are you here?" she spat, wishing for all the world that her legs would move so she could kick the bastard in the face.,

"To make sure you don't cause me any more trouble," Voldemort answered. Shifting forward, Voldemort leaned down to put his face right up next to Arya's, noting with interest the fear shining clearly in her eyes. That's the first time the girl's ever truly been afraid of him.

"You're nothing to me, Arya Stark," Tommen whispered into her ear, causing the Stark's gray eyes to widen in horror.

"You're just a pawn in a game you don't know how to play. So if you ever cross me again, it won't be you that's hurting. It will be your family, starting with your idiot Father." Voldemort said, all hint of amusement gone from his face. Instead, he wore the same glare that had made his Death Eaters tremble and the innocents to piss themselves in fear.

And Arya, being the little girl that she was, could only recoil in silent terror at the sincerity in Tommen's voice. Pulling away, Voldemort wrinkled his nose as the smell of urine reached his highly sensitive nose.

'Well, I'm sure the message was received,' he thought, before leaving the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robert!" The king looked up from his glass at his oldest friend.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a moment?" Robert shrugged at Ned's question and motioned him to sit down with him. He was having dinner alone, as was his custom. Cersei was off doing gods knows what, leaving him perfectly content in his rooms.

He didn't want to spend more time than absolutely necessary with his wife, after all.

The evening light streamed into the window as the sun set in the west, outlining his ample frame and robust beard. Ned nodded in answer and sat down across from him, eyeing the veritable feast laid out before the fat king, the orange light from the sun reflecting off his own long brown hair.

Ned looked down at his hands as he clasped them on the table, just a little nervous about what he was going to ask Robert. This was always an uncomfortable topic between friends, but he had little choice in the matter.

It was what was best for his little girl, after all.

"It's about your youngest son" he said, broaching the subject cautiously. Robert looked up from his plate, his dark blue eyes meeting the Stark's gray ones.

"What about him?" he asked, brow furrowing in confusion at what Ned could possibly want with his youngest son.

"Do he have any marriage prospects yet?" Ned asked, helping himself to a grape resting on the plate before him.

"He is only a boy, Ned!" Robert said, raising an eyebrow at his friend's unusual behavior. It was not like the Stark to engage in "diplomatic negotiations". If he wanted something, he would usually say it outright. Robert had feeling where this was going.

"I know, and it is not fair of me to ask but… Would you consider marrying Tommen to Arya?" Ned said quickly, laying his proverbial cards out on the table. Robert blinked at him for a moment, processing what Ned had just asked him.

The Stark was no fool, he knew what kind of life laid ahead for his daughter. She was a cripple now, an undesirable, no Lord would want to marry her. Logically, engaging her to someone of high-born blood would be the only way to ensure her survival.

Robert reached out a beefy hand and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Give me some time to think about," he said, his dark blue eyes staring deep into the Stark's gray. He didn't have anything against it but he knew for a fact that Cersei would have something to say about this.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is the meaning of this?" Tywin shouted, slamming his fists down onto the table as he stared at the boy acting as raven. The boy shook in fear as the Lord of Casterly Rock stared him down with all fury of a lion who had just been poked with a red hot stick.

"My son is being sent to the wall?!" he yelled in outrage, a vein pulsing on his forehead.

"Yes my Lord," the raven said, trembling in fear.

"That's what the message said."

Tywin was livid. Outrageous! Unacceptable! Jaime would push a boy out of a window, let alone Lord Stark's son second youngest son. This was intolerable!

"Ready a party," he said, striding around the table and grabbing his cloak from the hanger. "We ride for Kings Landing immediately!"

"Yes my Lord," the raven said, bowing profusely as he backed out of the door.

Tywin cursed inwardly again and again. His son was not going to serve at the wall! Not if the Lannister Lions had anything to say about it!

The honor of the house was at stake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like the new style? I really think the language improved alot, english is not my first language after all. To any of you who think Arya and Voldemort is going to be lovey dovey... No. Just no.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading you are all awsome! Next time: The subject of Tommen and Aryas engagment is brought up to Cersei. Also I might throw some basilisk love in there for everyone that has missed them. ^^


	10. More chapters on fanfiction.net

Hello! I toatally forgot to uplode the lastest chapters here! Well I'm lazy so I will only upload on fanfition.net from now on. So yeah... go read those latest chapters. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> So that was kind of the prequal, you like?


End file.
